<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolate Chip Cookies by sleepypanda27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376827">Chocolate Chip Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27'>sleepypanda27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Reader, Soft Bucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wakes up in the middle of the night only to find that you aren't in the bed because you’re craving chocolate chip cookies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocolate Chip Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bucky wakes up the room is dark, he can barely see anything, but he knows the room like the back of his hand. A cold chill runs up his spine as the wind is howling behind the window. He shivers and turns on his other side, feeling the mattress mold against his shape.</p><p>He reaches for you and then a little further, but doesn’t find you there. He turns on his back, staring at the ceiling into the darkness, thinking if he should go search for you. When he decides to take a look at where have you gone for such a long time, you return.</p><p>Quietly closing the door behind yourself, you walked on your tiptoes towards the bed, avoiding anything that could make a sound and possibly wake up Bucky. Slipping underneath the sheets, you smile to yourself, thinking you were unnoticed.</p><p>Bucky winded his arm around your waist, pressing close to your back, making you jump at the unexpected contact.</p><p>“Sneaking away in the middle of the night, hm?” He whispers into the dark.</p><p>“Guilty.” You turn around in his arms, facing him. “Why are you up, baby?” You softly rub his shoulder.</p><p>“Felt cold without you.” He pecks your lips.</p><p>Even if you can’t really see him, you know he’s frowning. “What?”</p><p>“Did you-” He pecks your lips again. “Did you went to eat chocolate chip cookies?”</p><p>“Don’t judge me I was hungry.” You tuck his head underneath your chin.</p><p>“Could’ve brought me some too.” He sighs heavily, his beard tickling your skin.</p><p>“Who says I didn’t bring you any.” You smile, playing with his hair. Working with his hair always made him feel sleepy and relaxed.</p><p>“You’re warm.” He hummed, nudging his knee between your legs for warmth. His hand slipped underneath your shirt, resting on the small of your back. After some time, his breathing evened out, you assumed he had fallen asleep.</p><p>“Are you eating cookies?” He murmured against your chest, lifting up his head to see what you were doing.</p><p>“No?” You said while eating a cookie. “Maybe.”</p><p>“Sharing is caring.” You offered him to take a bite out of the cookie, but he ate the whole thing. “Do you have more?”</p><p>“Of course.” Out of nowhere, you pulled out a pack of cookies.</p><p>“Did you pulled that from underneath the pillow?” He turned on the bedside lamp, filling the room with warm light.</p><p>“Pff…no…” You chuckled as if it was the most ridiculous thing you had ever heard in your life. “You can be happy I didn’t bring ice cream to bed.” You opened the package. “That reminds me, we need to buy more ice cream.”</p><p>“You are something else, you know that?” He chuckled, sitting up against the headboard.</p><p>“I’m pregnant, I think I can have a few cookies if I want to.” You propped up a pillow against the headboard, getting comfortable by Bucky’s side.</p><p>“You can have all the cookies you want, love.” He moved down to your belly. He laid oh his stomach pushing up your sleeping shirt and pressed his ear to your growing belly.</p><p>“Bucky what are you-”</p><p>“Shhh.” Bucky shushed you, softly caressing your sides as he pretended to listen. “That’s what I thought.” He smiled, pressing a loving kiss to the small baby bump before looking up at you. “baby Barnes agrees mommy can have anything she wants.”</p><p>“Anything?” You smile, arching your eyebrow.</p><p>“Also, baby hopes mommy won’t send daddy to the store after ice cream in the middle of the night.” He quickly adds.</p><p>“Luckily for you, I don’t want it.” You take a cookie out of the package as Bucky crawls up to you. He has a smile dancing on his lips, and it looks like he wants to kiss you. He leans in and you close your eyes waiting for it, but then you hear a crunching sound. Opening your eyes, you realize Bucky ate your cookie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>